


История сообщений

by Reito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reito/pseuds/Reito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Развитие отношений Дерека и Стайлза сквозь события первых трех сезонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История сообщений

**Раз.**

  
  
Сонная атмосфера в классе явно не была знакома с выражением «разделяй и властвуй», поэтому Морфей, под началом урока Харриса, нисколько не желал делиться своим царствованием ни с кем. Абсолютно. Именно поэтому на уроке делали вид заинтересованности в происходящем от силы учеников пять-шесть. Остальные, сдавшись судьбоносной отработке после уроков от разъяренно-стервозного химика и сладким сонным объятиям, расслабленно посапывали на своих партах в это жаркое майское утро.  
Стайлз же тихо грыз ручку за своей излюблено-отвоеванной у Денни партой у окна и увлеченно строчил смски «заболевшему» Скотту.  
  
 **Бэтмен (10:08):**  
«Чувак, ты серьезно?»  
  
 **Бро (10:08):**  
«Ну а что? Чувак, если не с ним - то где?»  
  
 **Бэтмен (10:09):**  
«:С»  
  
 **Бэтмен (10:09):**  
«Меня реально такие перспективы не радуют...»  
  
 **Бэтмен (10:11):**  
«Нет, я понимаю. Ты крутой большой волк с когтямизубами и остальными примочками, но броооо…»  
  
Стилински тихо хныкнул, размышляя над перспективой встретить полнолуние в держащемся на честном слове особняке Хэйлов в компании двух оборотней. Это была уже третья полная луна для немного проапгрейденного Скотта, но проблемы с контролем до сих пор давали о себе знать. После прошлого, слава богу обошедшегося без кровопролития и разбора дома по щепкам, полнолуния, подростки приняли решение в следующий раз обратиться за помощью к пресловутому оборотню со стажем. Решение было обговорено между друзьями и с Дереком, трезво и придирчиво взвешено и ничем, вроде бы, не омрачено, но чем ближе была треклятая луна, тем сильнее тряслись у Стилински поджилки.  
  
 **Бэтмен (10:12):**  
«Я беззащитный человек с внутренним слоем саркастической защиты, смекаешь?»  
  
 **Бро (10:13):**  
«Тебе нечего бояться, я с тобой»  
  
 **Бро (10:14):**  
«Если не хочешь - я пойму. И даже буду только за»  
  
 _«Вам поступило новое смс-сообщение.»_  
  
 **Стайлз (10:14):**  
«Я не оставлю тебя наедине с этим маньяком!»  
  
 **Стайлз (10:14):**  
«То есть, я очень хорошо знаю, что он ничего тебе не сделает плохого и я там только помеха, но я не могу тебя оставить в сей трудный миг!»  
  
 **Стайлз (10:15):**  
«И я понимаю, что с твоим суровым вервульфским плечом мне нечего остерегаться за свою задницу, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что там будет мистер с особо влюбленными в мою беззащитную ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКУЮ шею клыками»  
  
 **Стайлз (10:15):**  
«Он мне сам в этом признавался, чувак. НЕСКОЛЬКО РАЗ»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (10:23):**  
« ? »  
  
Уже начавший набирать ответный текст Стайлз невольно дрогнул. Палец, зависший над сенсорной клавиатурой, медленно поднялся и прокрутил диалог к начальному сообщению.  
  
 **Хмуроволк (10:14):**  
«Притащишь Скотта к школе ближе к 23:00. С собой ничего не берите.»  
  
 _«Вам поступило новое смс-сообщение.»_  
  
 **Бро (10:22):**  
«Чувак? Там все нормально?»  
  
Стилински закусил губу, чтобы нервно не рассмеяться на весь класс.  
  


***

  
  
**Стайлз (22:56):**  
«Ты должен нам помочь»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (22:58):**  
«Я ничего никому не должен. Вам – парочке подростков, возомнивших себя героями – и подавно.»  
  
 **Стайлз (22:59):**  
«Не будь такой хмурой задницей. Ты за нас в ответе»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (23:01):**  
«С чего вдруг?»  
  
 **Стайлз (23:02):**  
«Ты же нам как папочка: носишься со Скоттом в полнолуния, запрещаешь ему играть в лакросс и тому подобное, ну С: »  
  
 **Хмуроволк (23:05):**  
«А ты тут причем?»  
  
Пункт с «папочкой» Дерек решил опустить. Если он начнет спорить с этим гиперактивным придурком – разговор затянется до самого утра.  
  
 **Стайлз (23:07):**  
«Что ты хочешь этим сказать, хмуроволк?»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (23:08):**  
«Ты сказал, что я в ответе за вас. Ношусь я только с МакКолом. Ты тут причем?»  
  
 **Стайлз (23:10):**  
«Вот сейчас обидно было»  
  
Хэйл не спешил расслабляться. То, что Стилински мог тихо обидеться и пойти переживать в свой подростковый уголок – верилось слабо.   
  
 **Стайлз (23:15):**  
«Он же мой бро! Значит – ты и мне папочка!»  
  
Глаз Дерека нервно дернулся.  
  
 **Стайлз (23:16):**  
«Поэтому носись и со мной, папочка!»  
  
Мужчина тихо вздохнул. Он мог забить на этот бессмысленный разговор, как делал это много раз до этого, но…  
  
 **Хмуроволк (23:18):**  
«Ты, кажется, отвлекся от темы.»  
  
 **Стайлз (23:18):**  
«А?»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (23:19):**  
«Стайлз (22:56): «Ты должен нам помочь» »  
  
 **Стайлз (23:20):**  
«Ааа…»  
  
 **Стайлз (23:20):**  
«Чувак, ты чудо»  
  
 **Стайлз (20:21):**  
«Спасибо, что напомнил»  
  
 **Стайлз (20:21):**  
«Итаааак»  
  
 **Стайлз (20:22):**  
«Скотт решил заманить альфу сегодня ночью в школу…»  
  


***

  
  
**Стайлз (09:03):**  
«ТЫ ГРЕБАНАЯ ДВОРНЯГА»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:03):**  
«ТЫ ОХРЕНЕЛ ТАК ЛЮДЕЙ ПУГАТЬ»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:04):**  
«И НЕТ, ЭТО НЕ КАПС. ЭТО СИЛА МОЕГО НЕГОДОВАНИЯ»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:04):**  
«ДА Я ЭТОЙ НОЧЬЮ ЧУТЬ НЕ ОКОЧУРИЛСЯ»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:05):**  
«И ГРЕБАНЫЙ АЛЬФА С ЕГО ГРЕБАНЫМИ КОГТЯМИ И ГЛАЗАМИ ТУТ СОВСЕМ НЕ ПРИ ЧЕМ»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:06):**  
«Показушник.»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:07):**  
«Повеселился?»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (09:10):**  
«Сейчас – да. Стайлз, я думаю, что тебе не нужно напоминать кем я являюсь. Мог бы и догадаться, что я выживу.»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:11):**  
«Да ты валялся весь в крови! Он тебя насквозь прошиб! Ты бледный был! Совсем! У тебя изо рта кровь шла!»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:15):**  
«Придурок.»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:23):**  
«Ты должен мне пиццу. И картошку фри. Завитушками.»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (09:24):**  
«Заеду в 6?»  
  
 **Стайлз (09:25):**  
« *YES* »  
  


***

  
  


**Два.**

  
  
**Стайлз (23:49):**  
«Ты мне теперь по гроб жизни должен»  
  
 **Стайлз (23:51):**  
«Да-дааа С: »  
  
Дерек, только вышедший из ванной, тихо усмехнулся, прочитав сообщения Стилински. Мужчина и не надеялся, что после такого, эм, оригинального купания в бассейне тот тихо и смирно переживет такой яркий момент своей жизни.  
  
 **Стайлз (23:56):**  
«Ты там так расчувствовался, что одно сообщение от меня заставляет твои руки заниматься чем-то иным кроме ответа на сообщение?~»  
  
Дерек только тихо выдохнул. К свойственным только Стайлзу закидонам он уже привык. Смирился с ними, точнее.  
  
 **Хмуроволк (23:58):**  
«Ты - редкостный придурок.»  
  
 **Стайлз (23:59):**  
«О. МОЙ. БОГ.»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:00):**  
«Ты мне ответил»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:00):**  
«Это надо отметить, как ты думаешь?»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (00:04):**  
«Думаю, что тебе полезно заткнуться.»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:04):**  
«Чувааак, будь оригинальнее»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:05):**  
«Ты мне это советуешь по пять раз на дню»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:05):**  
«О!»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:05):**  
«Или это тонкий намек, на то, что ты не прочь заткнуть меня?~~~»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:06):**  
«Вол-ча-рааааа, я же не отстануууу»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:10):**  
«Да брось, чувак. У меня был ОГРОМЕДНЫЙ выброс адреналина :С »  
  
 **Стайлз (00:10):**  
«И рядом со мной поплавком был именно ты :С »  
  
 **Стайлз (00:11):**  
«Ты единственный с кем я могу разделить эту печаль»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (00:15):**  
«И чего же ты хочешь от меня?»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:16):**  
«Ну хотя бы „спасибо” за спасение твоей волчьей задницы»  
  
 ** ~~Стайлз~~  (00:18):**  
«Воу воу. Твоя убийственная аура передается даже через телефон. Круто»  
  
 **Заноза (00:19):**  
«Ну мы же круто поплавали сегодня, а?»  
  
 **Заноза (00:20):**  
«Ну признаааай»  
  
 ** ~~Заноза~~  (00:22):**  
«Деееереееек»  
  
 **Достал. (00:25):**  
«Хмурая задница»  
  
 **Достал. (00:26):**  
«А у нас теперь есть общее воспоминание. Круто, да? С: »  
  
 **Достал. (00:26):**  
«Мы почти па-роч-кааа»  
  
 **Достал. (00:27):**  
«Ты же знаешь, я так бесконечно могу»  
  
 **Достал. (00:29):**  
«Я понял. Ты поставил на беззвучный. Иначе бы ты так стоически не выдержал мои изысканные словесные пытки»  
  
 ** ~~Достал.~~  (00:30):**  
«А вообще, мне понравилось. Если убрать кэнэму и риск быть убитыми - мы хорошо повеселились, правда?»  
  
 **Стайлз (00:35):**  
«Ладно, хмуроволк. Оставляю тебя наедине с твоей кислой рожей. Спокойной ночи»  
  
Стилински еще пару минут полежал, без всякой надежды уставившись в телефон. Все-таки этот хмуроволк не такой плохой, каким хочет казаться.  
Парень тихо выдохнул и засунул телефон под подушку, выключил свет и накрылся одеялом. Пять минут прошли в абсолютной тишине, нарушаемой, только если, ревом проезжающих мимо машин и тихим тиканьем часов.  
  
 _«Вам поступило новое смс-сообщение.»_  
  
Уже почти уснувший Стайлз улыбнулся и лишь сильнее укутался в одеяло, борясь с желанием немедленно схватить телефон и прочесть простое, конечно оно будет таким, сообщение. Но, лучше оставить приятное до утра.  
  
 **Хмуроволк (00:46):**  
«Спокойной»  
  


***

  
  


**Три.**

  
  
**Бэтмен (18:32):**  
«Он не отвечает на мои смски»  
  
 **Бэтмен (18:33):**  
«Урод»  
  
 **Бэтмен (18:34):**  
«Придурок»  
  
 **Бро (18:34):**  
«Бро, успокойся»  
  
 **Бэтмен (18:34):**  
«А вот и не успокоюсь!»  
  
 **Бро (18:36):**  
«...PS3?»  
  
 **Бэтмен (18:37):**  
«С меня пицца»  
  


***

  
  
-Он украл у меня самое дорогое!  
Решивший попробовать аппетитный кусочек третьей за сегодня пиццы Скотт чудом не подавился. Справившись с налетевшем на него приступом кашля, МакКол выдавил из себя:  
-Ч-что..?  
-Мою любовь к Лидии, конечно же! - Стилински взвинчено фыркнул и отложил геймпад, вслед за другом разоряя очередную коробку с пиццей. - Все мои грандиозные планы насмарку!  
  
Скотт тихо хмыкнул, пытаясь скрыть так и лезшую на лицо улыбку, которая, стоило признать, сейчас была совсем не к месту. То, что между альфой и Стайлзом что-то происходило было незаметно... только Харрису, наверное. Да и то, потому что вредный учитель химии явно не интересовался жизнями своих учеников. Даже Финсток не смог не заметить исправно ставшего ходить на школьные матчи нелюдимого Хэйла, и даже в какой-то мере сдружился с ним. И если сам Дерек еще временами рычал на потерявшую всякую совесть стаю, то Стайлз откровенно подшучивал и приставал к мужчине в своей особой манере. К тому же тот не делал особо вменяемых попыток прекратить такое поведение подростка. Пару в этих голубках не видел только слепой. Все было просто замечательно, пока...  
  
-Прекрасная, образованная, изящная Дженнифер. - Стайлз вроде бы говорил комплименты, а вроде и поливал грязью молодую учительницу. - Стоило появиться бабе, клюнувшей на разбогатые холмы мышц его величества Хэйла и вот вам, Стайлз не нужен.  
  
Подросток с обидой взглянул на тихо лежащий на диване телефон. МакКол закусил губу и в очередной раз отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник. Ведь именно он сморозил, не сказал, не проинформировал, а именно сморозил другу, что от Дерека стало странно пахнуть. И стало от него так пахнуть именно тогда, когда Стилински начал осторожно жаловаться на игнор своей персоны со стороны оборотня. Конечно, не стоило долго ждать - Стайлз расспросил всех знакомых ему лохматых и клыкастых лунозависимых личностей и уже через пару дней Стилински со всей доступной ему богатой мимикой отчужденности и презрения перестал сидеть рядом с Хэйлом на собраниях стаи. Если сказать, что второй был сильно против такого поведения…   
Скотт вздохнул и посмотрел на остервенело поедающего картошку фри Стайлза.  
Стоило заказать еще еды.  
  


***

  
  
**Хэйл (02:16):**  
«Стайлз?»  
  
 **Бро (02:17):**  
«Чувак, подай хоть знак»  
  
 **Хэйл (02:18):**  
«Стайлз, ответь, все волнуются. Где ты?»  
  
 **Лидия :3 (02:18):**  
«Стилински! Если ты сейчас же не объявишься - я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!»  
  
 **Хэйл (02:19):**  
«Мы не в игры играем. Твой отец уже третий раз прочесывает весь город.»  
  
 **Бро (02:20):**  
«Бро, хоть один знак. Мы уже не знаем где тебя искать»  
  
-Этой глупой писаниной ничего не решить! - Рявкнул Дерек раздраженно пряча телефон в карман и разрушая тишину лофта, нарушаемую тихим пощёлкиванием кнопок телефонов. Шли вторые сутки поиска Стайлза. После того, как шериф отзвонил МакКолу и объявил о пропаже сына, никто из стаи не сомкнул глаз. Шериф раз за разом пытался отследить нахождение сына по телефону, Скотт и Дерек прочесывали город, а Лидия рылась в собственной голове среди множества голосов пытаясь найти хоть один, что подскажет где искать подростка.  
  
От Стайлза была только одна весть – он отзванивался Скотту в первую ночь своей пропажи, но звонки были настолько короткими и сумбурными, а голос Стилински был настолько пропитан болью, страхом и отчаянием…   
Дерек шумно вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями. Вся это беготня по городу изрядно измотала его. Что уже говорить о еле стоящих на ногах подростках.  
  
-А что ты еще предлагаешь? - Даже находясь в таком плачевном состоянии, Лидия не теряла свою уверенность и шарм. - Мы обыскали каждый закоулок в этом проклятом городишке. Даже если он и без сознания сейчас, даже если телефона при нем нет - мы не должны отчаиваться и надеется, что Стайлз все же нам ответит. - Сложив свои идеально ухоженные руки на груди, Мартин высокомерно вскинула бровь. - И если бы не некоторые, - выделив последнее слово своим высоким голосом, девушка все же даже не одарила Хэйла взглядом и лишь достала и минуты не пролежавший в кармане телефон, начиная строчить новое смс, - то у него не появилась бы привычка постоянно ходить с выключенным звуком.  
Дерек тихо рыкнул. Несмотря на весь негатив, коим изрядно полила его Лидия - девушка все же была права. После инцидента с Дженнифер с Хэйла как будто сняли розовые очки со встроенной функцией гипноза. Мир снова заиграл всеми красками, но теперь все они лишь лишний раз напоминали, каким мудаком мужчина себя выставил. Стилински замкнулся, при виде Дерека сразу же замолкал или продолжал трещать без умолку профессионально игнорируя присутствие оборотня. Это раздражало. Раздражало настолько, что в их, когда-то постоянных, переписках они просто поменялись местами. Теперь Дерек заваливал Стайлза сообщениями, а тот выключал звук, чтобы лишний раз себя не тревожить. Хэйл лишь грустно над собой смеялся - заслужил.  
  
Зазвонивший телефон МакКола разрушил неловко повисшую в воздухе тишину.  
-Это шериф. Они нашли Стайлза.  
  


***

  
  
**Хмуроволк (20:17):**  
«Ты как?»  
  
Стайлз, отрываясь от написания особенно скучного эссе, достал телефон из кармана и улыбнулся, заметив от кого пришло сообщение. После всей этой сверхъестественной беготни с ним в главной роли, юноша и думать забыл злиться на Дерека. На это не было причины. Как только Стайлз пришел в себя после победы над ногицуне, так все встало на свои места: стоило Стилински только увидеть бледного, осунувшегося, чертовски уставшего, но безгранично радостного оборотня у своей кровати.  
Парень отпустил крышку ноутбука, справедливо полагая, что домашка подождет. Заслужил он отдых или нет?  
  
 **Стайлз (20:20):**  
«Я был одержим злым духом, чувак. Прям как в ужастиках. Как думаешь - как я?»  
  
Подумав еще пару секунд, Стилински черканул более приветливый ответ:  
  
 **Стайлз (20:20):**  
«Сейчас все хорошо. Я могу гордиться этим! Я был круче всех вас, лохматики!»  
  
Дерек перечитал сообщение несколько раз. А потом еще раз. А затем свел брови и улыбнулся. Лохматики. Серьезно?  
  
 **Хмуроволк (20:21):**  
«Сделаем вид, что я этого не читал.»  
  
 **Стайлз (20:22):**  
«Я заслужил, да? С: »  
  
Сообщение так и искрилось самодовольством и жаждой похвалы.  
Даже после всех ужасов с ногицуне Стайлз храбрился и жил обычной жизнью. Это заслуживало уважения.  
  
 **Хмуроволк (20:23):**  
«Определенно»  
  
Стилински вскинул руку в победном жесте и при этом чуть не выронил телефон.  
-Эй, полегче.  
Тихий веселый голос за спиной был очень даже узнаваем. Да Стайлз узнал бы его из тысячи, как бы избито это не звучало.   
Улыбаясь, Стилински повернулся к окну и отсалютовал сидящему на подоконнике оборотню. И как давно он здесь сидит?  
Хэйл улыбнулся в ответ и лишь кивнул на телефон, что парень все еще держал в руке. Смартфон тут же зазвенел, информируя подростка о новом сообщении.  
  
 **Хмуроволк (20:25):**  
«Ты не проголодался? За углом открыли весьма прилично пахнущую кафешку.»  
  
Стайлз весело хихикнул, легко входя в игру Дерека.  
  
 **Стайлз (20:25):**  
«Намекаешь пойти и устроить им тест на проф. пригодность?»  
  
 **Хмуроволк (20:26):**  
«Несомненно)»


End file.
